1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a film applicator, in particular to a film applicator for simultaneously forming multiple layers of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fixed-gate applicators comprise two parallel supportive devices and a fixed knife connecting the supportive devices. When moving, the applicator forms a film with specific thickness on the substrate by scrapping off excessive fluidic film solution and pushing it to other areas of the substrate surface.
The choice of a suitable applicator generally depends on the characters of the film material such as color, transparency, gloss, elasticity, hardness, weatherability, chemical resistance . . . etc. Therefore, when multiple layer structure of thin film is desired, it is often needed to use a number of different film applicators.
Thus, a film applicator able to simultaneously form multiple layers of thin film is desired for industrial usage.